


What Are You Two Doing?

by MaxandMatthew24



Series: Love Live! ABDL Adventures!! [8]
Category: Love Live! Sunshine!!
Genre: ABDL, Age Play, Diapers, F/F, Wetting, little!dia, mention of masturbation, messing, mommy!kanan, mommy!mari
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-10
Updated: 2019-09-10
Packaged: 2020-10-14 03:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20593598
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaxandMatthew24/pseuds/MaxandMatthew24
Summary: Mari found Dia and Kanan doing something she have never seen before.





	What Are You Two Doing?

**Author's Note:**

> So uhh, I’ve been writing his for a while along with another one. I wanted this one done a lot sooner but clearly that didn’t happen so I made it a little longer then planned to make up for being finished later then expected.
> 
> EDIT 9/10/20:
> 
> I have an ABDL themed server for love live on discord, if you want to join and hang around here's the invite link:  
https://discord.gg/3stG2VT

Dia has always had a really bad bed wetting problem. No matter what she does, she always wet the bed. She tried bed wetting alarms, cleaning up right after wetting, keeping a dry towel under her, training while awake, everything. The only thing that helps is preparing for it. She has a mattress cover and plastic bed sheets which helps from replacing and cleaning her mattress very frequently. Even with medication, it has not stopped her problem. 

The only ones who know how bad her problem is, besides her family, is Kanan and Mari. Whenever they want to have a sleepover, they would have to have it at Dia’s house to Dia’s request. Dia has gotten so desperate to stop wetting the bed. In her second year of high school, she started wearing diapers. As humiliating as that is, she was out of ideas. Her parents have supported her decision and would give her money to buy them. 

When Dia first put on the diaper, it felt really nice against her skin. She rubbed around the diaper, loving the crinkle noise it makes. When she woke up the next morning, it was so soggy and wet but it felt so good. She felt so aroused by it, she masturbated with it on her. Best orgasm she ever have in her life so far. Also, her pajamas and bed sheets were dry for the first time. She spent a few months without anyone knowing. Until Kanan wanted to have a sleepover with her for old times sake. 

Kanan and Dia are still on good terms after Aqours split and Mari leaving. But they weren’t as close as they used to be. They would still talk and hang out but it just wasn’t the same without Mari. So naturally, Kanan wanted to fix things with Dia so it’s not so awkward around them. Dia happily agreed but was internally screaming. She wasn’t worried about the crinkle noise her diaper makes. Since her bed sheets were plastic, they crinkle when there’s movement on the bed. No problem. The problem was hiding the fact that she is wearing a diaper. 

Dia knows Kanan wouldn’t laugh at her, she knows how sensitive this topic is. She’s just ashamed that she still hasn’t been able to solve this problem. The two haven’t had a sleepover in a long while, even when Mari was there. So Kanan doesn’t know if she finally solved her problem or not, she doesn’t want to just ask out of nowhere. 

Kanan arrived at the Kurosawa household a little earlier than planned but Dia didn’t mind. The adults were out that night so it was Dia, Kanan, and Ruby. Ruby hung out with them for a little while before going back to her room for the rest of the night. Kanan and Dia watched movies and had an overall pleasant time together. But Dia had to stay mindful on how tired she was getting so she doesn’t fall asleep without her diaper on. She also wanted to sleep after Kanan so she can sneakily put on a diaper and sleep. After an agonizing hour of almost passing out from exhaustion, Kanan finally felt tired enough to go to sleep. Once Kanan was asleep, she made her way to the bathroom to put on the diaper. She also silently prayed in her sleep that she’ll wake up first. 

Her prayers were not answered and Kanan woke up the same time Dia woke up. 

“Morning Dia!” Kanan cheerfully said when she noticed Dia was awake. Dia’s blood ran cold, she can feel that her diaper is full as well as feeling it has leaked. It wasn’t too hard to smell the pee either. All Dia can think to do is to just to prolong her stay in bed and wait for Kanan to leave the room and do anything really. She doesn’t care what she does, she just doesn’t want her to get closer and to leave the room. Just as her thoughts were racing through her head, Dia wasn’t good at trying to look like she’s ok. In the few short seconds of looking at Dia, Kanan was able to notice Dia looking anxious and uncomfortable. “Dia? By any chance, did you wet the bed?” 

Dia’s heart stopped. She looked at Kanan and her face alone answered her question. “It’s ok, Dia. You want help cleaning up? Here, I’ll help you.” Dia was so stunned she didn’t register what Kanan said before she removed the blanket on top of her. Last night, Kanan saw Dia wearing a nightgown that didn’t show off any sort of curves. Now she sees her wearing the same thing but now there was a bulge on her lower abdomen. Dia finally snapped out of shock and tried to cover herself. Tears were forming on her eyes. 

“Dia? Hey, what’s wrong? Did I overstep the boundary? Do you want to step out of the room?” Kanan started to move away from Dia and Dia grabbed onto Kanan. Kanan looked over at Dia and Dia avoided looking at her. “Dia?” 

Dia tried to muster up the courage to say something. Say something, anything! Dia thought to herself. “I...u-umm… I-I still wet the bed and… I got so desperate so I started wearing diapers! I feel so humiliated but it’s the only thing that helps!” Dia started crying from frustration and humiliation. Kanan put her hand on Dia’s head. 

“It’s perfectly ok, I’m not going to judge you or anything. I just want to be there for you and support you. Do you want help changing or are you ok?” Dia was taken aback, she never thought Kanan would ask that. 

“Wh-What?! I umm… Well, then, I w-will accept that of-offer Kanan-san… Let me umm… take this off… Y-You can get the supplies from my bathroom. It’s under the sink…” Dia got up from her bed. The diaper definitely leaked, there was a little puddle on her bed sheets. Kanan nodded and when out to the bathroom. 

When Kanan made it to the bathroom, she quickly got under the sink and looked at the array of diapers she has. It seemed like she really tired out a lot of them to find the right one for her. Majority of them are ABDL diapers with prints on them. Some are generic brands from stores. Kanan got the cleaning supplies and a smaller diaper in case Dia will let her put her in one. Kanan got back to the room to see Dia cleaning up the bed sheets. 

“I got the stuff, do you want to lay down or stand?” Dia had finished cleaning up the bed sheets. She took off her nightgown to reveal the full diaper she had on. Why does she look so cute? Kanan blushed a little thinking about how cute she is. 

“I-I can lay down… Just… Don’t stare too much ok?” Dia laid down on her bed and waited for Kanan. Kanan brought over the supplies to the bed and undid the tapes. Dia got embarrassed and covered her face. Kanan opened up the diaper and got to work to clean her up. Dia got wiped, powered, and put into a new diaper. Dia actually felt happy about the situation to be honest. 

From then on, Kanan and Dia has started bonding and got close again. So much so that Kanan started getting into being an ABDL caregiver and asked Dia if they can try the lifestyle. Dia was hesitant but gave into it since she already started liking wearing diapers. Once they got started, Dia didn’t want to stop. She loved it so much and started to fully commit to this. 

They continued to do this secret and as often as possible. But when Kanan’s father broke his bone, Kanan couldn’t do it for the time being. It didn’t help that it was the start of the new school year. Since Dia was the student council president, she had so much to do and needed an escape. Didn’t help that a second year student wanted to form a school idol club. So she was extra mad and grumpy to poor Chika. Plus Mari coming back, Dia can’t handle not being in little space. 

Eventually everything worked out and now Aqours was back with 6 new members. Soon enough, the group decided to aim to win the love live but they were broke. The best thing the group could do was to work at the aquarium for the day. Which so happened to be a day Dia was to far gone into little space. She was still the same Dia on the outside but she wanted to be babied. To compromise, she had on a small diaper that can’t be seen through her shorts as well as a small bag with changing supplies and small toys. 

It was a great idea on paper but she forgot to put into account that the small diaper can only hold so much. It was able to handle a wetting but not beyond that. It hasn’t leaked but if she tried to go again, it definitely will. She felt the need to go again and Kanan has her stuff. Luckily for her, Kanan was in the same room as her but so was everyone else. She couldn’t wait anymore so she said the first thing that came into her head. 

“K-Kanan-san, do you have a charger? My phone’s low on battery?” Obvious lie. Everyone knows Dia has a flip phone and Kanan, like everyone else, has a smartphone. No one noticed right? Dia pleaded in her thoughts. 

“Oh yeah! It’s in my bag. Why don’t I go with you.” Kanan lead Dia to the staff only area. She grabbed her bag and headed to the staff restroom. It was a small two stall restroom and luckily no one else was there. They got in the bigger stall and Dia instantly took off her clothing on her lower half. Kanan got the changing supplies ready as she waited for Dia to finish doing her business. “You should have asked me earlier if you had to go that bad, baby girl.” 

“I-I sorry Mommy...You busy and I waited…” Dia was in the clear to regress and promptly did so. She laid down on a small blanket Kanan laid out for her. Just as Kanan was about to put a pacifier into Dia’s mouth, the door to the restroom opened. Both stayed still and quiet. 

“Dia? Are you in here?” Of course it was Mari, of all the people who could come in here. It had to be Mari. The two of them cursed to themselves. 

“Yes, I’m here.” Dia responded. Kanan quietly face plamed, she could have played it off they weren’t in there. 

“Have you seen Kanan? Her stuff isn’t here either.” Mari noticed Kanan’s bag near the door of the stall but she decided to keep quiet about. 

“No I haven’t.” Mari knows Dia is lying. She heard Dia asked Kanan for a charger. She knows it would make no sense that Dia asked for a charger from Kanan. It also made no sense that Kanan’s bag would just disappear. 

“Oh ok.” Mari opened the door and pretend to walk out. A few seconds after the door closed, the duo sighed in relief. So Kanan is in here but, why? 

“Are you ok baby girl? It must have been tough to get out of your head space like that.” Head space? What is she talking about? Wait, ‘baby girl’? Mari sneaked over to the stall and listened closely. She can hear the crinkle of plastic but she can’t figure out what it is. 

“Mommy…baba…” Dia sound very upset. Is Dia acting like a toddler? Mari looked through the crack of the door and there was Dia in a diaper. What’s going on? 

“I don’t have one ready right now, how about you suck my nipple a little huh? Just for a few minutes ok? We need to head back soon.” Kanan lift up her shirt and bra and positioned Dia so she comfortably suck on her. Dia greedily sucked on her, calming down and closed her eyes. “Don’t fall asleep now, the others going to try to find us if start taking so long.” 

“Like I have?” 

Kanan and Dia froze in horror. Kanan ran up to the door and opened it. To her horror, Mari was standing there confused and a little irritated. Dia was still only in her diaper so she’s trying to cover herself. Mari decided to make her presence known and that’s what she did. 

“What are you two doing? Care to explain?” Mari let herself in the stall and sat down next to Dia. Dia was so embarrassed that she try to quickly put on her clothes. 

Kanan sighed. “Aww jeez, we were hoping this wouldn’t happen. I guess we don’t have a choice but to tell her right Dia?” Dia just nodded, avoiding eye contact with the two. Kanan explained to Mari that Dia is an ABDL and she was her mommy even though they aren’t a couple. Nonetheless, they enjoy it. Explaining that this was used as a stress relief to Dia and was a fun bonding experience for Kanan. Even explaining how this even started to begin with. 

Mari hasn’t been this concentrated and seriously taking in information for a while. So it was a good sign that Mari is actively trying to understand. Before Mari could give her opinion or say anything about in that matter, Kanan ended the conversation abruptly and told them that they to get back to work. They returned to work after Mari told them to come to her hotel after work. 

After making a quick stop at Dia’s house, the two made their way to Mari’s hotel. “You think she’s ok with this? I mean, after what happened and coming back to us like this?” Kanan did feel bad that the two kept this whole thing to themselves from Mari. Mari is their best friend and it’s like they have this whole secret from her. 

Dia looked over at Kanan. “Honestly, I’m not sure myself. The best we can hope for is for her to understand why and not judge us. I know she won’t but we can’t rule that out.” 

They approach her hotel and to her room. The floor where her room is was rather empty, they normally see lots of staff members around but they saw one or two on the floor. Before they knocked on the door, Mari opened the door and shoved them in. 

“Hello girls~! I’ve decided I want to be apart of taking care of Dia! So let me be apart of this too!” Mari excitedly exclaimed. Kanan and Dia just looked at each other with confusion. Their look just told each other Wasn’t she confused about this a few hours ago? 

“You sure you want to care for Dia? She can be a bit of a handful.” Kanan teased. Dia hit her arm. “Ok but seriously, you were so confused about this earlier and now you want to take this head on? It’s not something you learn from just hearing about it in like 5 minutes.” 

“I want to try! I want to bond with the two of you again so I figured I could try this and see how it goes.” Kanan and Dia looked at each other. 

“What do you think Kanan-san?” Dia left the decision to Kanan. Kanan sighed. 

“We can do a test run tonight for you to test the waters. I will show you along the way. I’m not going to let you go into this blind.” 

Mari’s eyes sparkled. “Kanan! Dia!” She gave them a hug. “I swear I’ll do my best!” The duo have her a hug in return. “So we can start now?” 

“Dia?” Kanan smiles at her. 

“Y-yeah, we can start. I’m in the headspace a little bit.” 

“So if we want her to be in the headspace, we have to ease her into it. Don’t force it. Do you want to watch cartoons baby girl?” Dia shook her head timidity.

“P-play…” Kanan felt happy see to Dia act like this. She’s always act really timid when in little space but Kanan thinks she’s more timid now because Mari is there. Kanan sat Dia down on the floor and got into the bag they had and took out some toys. Mari sat down next to Dia. 

“Oh look Dia!” Mari grabbed one of the toys and excitedly exclaimed. The sudden excitement got Dia nervous. 

“Calm down Mari, she just got into the headspace we don’t want to get excited too quickly. Once she has sometime in her headspace then we get more excited. She likes to take this slow and enjoy getting into the space.” 

“Oh ok. Dia-chan, do you want to play with this one or this one?” Mari held up a stuffie and a toy car. Mari softly smiled as she waited for a response. Dia enjoyed the attention and picked the stuffie. “What’s this one’s name?” 

Dia smiled. “This named Lucky. He special.” 

“And why is he special?” 

“First stuffie mommy gave.” 

“That’s right baby girl.” Kanan hugged Dia from behind. Kanan put her pacifier in front of her mouth. Dia looked at Mari for a second then hesitantly put it in her mouth. 

“Aww~ Dia looks so cute~” Dia looked down and smiled from the compliment. Mari looked at Kanan and moved her fingers as to suggest she wants to tickle her. Kanan smiles in response to say that she can. “Let me see my smiling little girl~” Mari started to lightly tickle her side. 

Dia enjoyed the tickling so Mari tickled her more. Dia seemed like she was having fun then she suddenly started crying. Dia turned over to Kanan and clinged to her. Mari looked confused. “What happened? Is she ok?” 

“Yeah she’s ok, I think she was laughing too much and wet herself. She has a diaper on but she’s a cry baby. Can I change her on the bed?” 

“Yeah go ahead! Do you need anything? I don’t have diapers but I can get anything else.” Kanan picked up Dia and placed her on the bed. 

“No but do you want to try to change her? I can talk you through it. Is that ok baby girl?” Dia still had tears in her eyes but hesitantly nodded her head. 

“I would love to!” Kanan brought out the changing supplies and a thick diaper. “I think the diaper leaked. There’s a noticeable wet spot on her pants.” Dia got embarrassed and started crying again. 

“Shhh it’s ok baby girl. I packed a change of clothes. I figured this might happen since I put her in a thinner diaper earlier.” Kanan sat down next to Dia to comfort her. 

“Does she always cry this much?” Mari took off Dia’s pants and lifted up her shirt a little bit. 

“No, well, yes. She cries when she wets herself and or had an accident. And even then, she cries 95 percent of the time.” 

“What happens the other 5 percent?” 

“Those times she has well, ‘other needs’ to put it bluntly.” Kanan petted Dia’s head while Mari pulled off Dia’s used diaper. “Do you know what to do?” 

“I do. Will we be putting her down for a nap after?” Mari got started wipping her. 

“I was planning on feeding her and bottle feed her after. Then put her down for a nap. She likes to sleep next to me.” Dia looked at Kanan and made grabby hands at her. 

“Mommy…” Dia was getting a little fussy. Mari just got the clean diaper under her. 

“I know you want a nap but we got to feed you first. Do you want to sleep next to Mommy Kanan or Mommy Mari?” 

Mari smiled when she was called a mommy. Kanan is considering Mari being apart of their activities. Mari anxiously awaited for Dia’s answer. Dia looked at Kanan and Mari back and forth. Dia is use to Kanan but also wanted to try to see if Mari would be a choice. Since Dia knows Mari is new to this, she decided to go with Mari. She pointed at Mari. 

“Aww! She’s just the cutest!” Mari finished the change and gave Dia a hug. “What are we feeding her?” Kanan got into the bag. 

“I have prepared cut up chicken with rice and vegetables on the side as well as fruit as a snack.” Kanan brought out the food containers as well as baby formula mix and a baby bottle. “We’ll give her this after she eats.” Since Mari lives in her family’s hotel, her room is a hotel room but it was the nicest room on the top floor so there was a kitchen there and Kanan got started on heating the prepared food.  
“Do you need any help darling?” Kanan blushed a little from being called darling. Mari went over to Kanan. 

“N-no. You can just play with Dia.” 

“Ok~” Mari gave Kanan a peck on the cheek before going back to Dia. Kanan blushed more but smiled like a dork. Kanan got the food on a plate and placed it on the table. She picked up Dia and sat her down at the table. Mari got a bib on Dia and Kanan started feeding her. 

“If it’s not too much to ask if you can make the bottle?” Kanan looked over at Mari. 

“Not at all~ I’ll get it done now.” 

Dia loved getting cared for. So much so that’s she’s smiling more than she normally would. Mari got the bottle made, not noticing that the formula has gone bad. Kanan finished feeding Dia and took her to the bed to nurse her. Dia finished and quickly drifting to sleep. 

“Come lay down here, she’s about knock out.” Kanan directed Mari to a nice and comfortable position for Dia to sleep. Before she got Dia next to her, she put a pacifier in her mouth. Once in position, Dia cuddled and shoved her face into Mari’s chest. Making her fall asleep in an instant. “Good, she’s asleep.” 

“She’s so cute like this, letting her guard down and sleep peacefully. How long do I let her sleep?” Mari whispered. 

“About an hour and a half. If you choose to stay up, check once in awhile to see if she wet herself. She normally doesn’t wake up when she does. You can change her while she is sleeping. She sometimes wakes up if you try to change her and you can hush to sleep or let her wake up, it’s up to you. If you choose to sleep or end up falling asleep, leave that all to me. Right now I got to get things for the two of us, we’re staying here the night.” 

“I have changes of clothes here for the two of you.”

“I mean Dia, I don’t have enough diapers for her to last. You want anything while I’m out? Speck now.” Kanan waited for an answer at the door.

“No, I’m good. Be safe.” With that, Kanan was out the door. Mari really enjoyed watching Dia sleep in her arms. She rubbed her head and moved some of her hair from her face. Mari hasn’t seen Dia so at ease in a long time. It warms her heart knowing Dia is happy with this. Not only being an ABDL but being comfortable enough for herself to be apart of it. It’s been about 20 minutes and Kanan finally came back. She seemed to be on the sweatier side. 

“I’m back.” Kanan carefully came in.  
“Welcome back.” Mari smiled at Kanan and noticed how sweaty she looked. “Did you run here?” 

“Yeah, I wanted to stretch out my legs a bit. Is she ok?” Kanan slowly made her way to the two.

“She’s just fine. Still dry too.” Mari looked down at Dia when she started groaning in her sleep. Figuring she was waking up, she hushed her to go back to sleep. It didn’t look like she calming down so Mari petted her to help her ease her into a sleep state. When it seemed like she was sleeping again, something awful smelling filled Mari’s nose. “I take it back, she’s not dry. I think she just went.” 

The smell got to Kanan and she had a puzzled look on her face. “That doesn’t smell like piss at all…” Kanan moved Dia so her legs were hanging from the bed. “She messed herself.” Kanan started to untape the diaper as Mari got the changing supplies. “We need to get her out of this before she wakes up. She doesn’t like messing herself.” 

As Kanan was opening the diaper, Dia was wetting herself. Dia was waking up and instantly started crying. It wasn’t her normal hiding her face and quietly cry, she was crying out. Mari quickly made her way to Dia’s side and tried to calm her down. She held her stomach in pain. Kanan was at work getting her baby girl cleaned. 

“Dia-chan? Does your tummy hurt?” Dia fanatically nodded. Just as Kanan finished cleaning her up, Dia got up and dashed to the bathroom. Kanan disposed of the soiled diaper as she waited for Dia to come out. “Should I go in there with her?” 

“No, she’ll call us if she wants us there. But I don’t get it, what caused her to be in so much pain? Did I not noticed something that went bad?” Kanan looked at the baby formula and then she realized it had gone bad. “Shit. You have medicine? She got sick from this, it went bad but with meds she’ll be fine in no time.” 

“Oh I do, though it’s not in my room. I can get go and get it real quick.” Mari rushed out of the room. 

Kanan got to the bathroom door and hear some sobs. “You ok in there baby girl? Do you need anything?” She can hear a faint no. “Ok baby girl, I’ll have water ready for you.” Kanan poured water into a cup and placed it by the bed. Mari came back with medication. 

“I have liquid and pills, which one is she more comfortable with taking?” 

“She can have the pills.” Mari handed over the medication and Kanan knocked on the bathroom door. “Baby girl, can I come in? I have medicine for you.” 

“I come out.” Dia timidity said. She opens up the door and tug her shirt down to hide her area. She’s not a fan of having her area out in the open even if she is comfortable with the two. Kanan sat her down on the bed. Kanan gave her the meds and got her into a diaper. Dia looked at Kanan and Mari and made grabby hands. 

“Do you want anything baby girl?” Kanan got into the bag and took out a onesie. It was space themed and she put it on her. 

“Mommies… Want mommies…” Kanan and Mari smiled. 

“How about we snuggle with you and the two of us eat something?” Kanan suggested. Dia nodded her head. “Mari, want anything special for dinner? I can cook something.” 

“I would like some pasta darling~” Mari gave her another kiss on the cheek. Kanan smiles and laughed in embarrassment. Mari snuggled next to Dia. Kanan got into the kitchen and got to cooking. Kanan can hear Dia and Mari playing together. She smiled to herself knowing this could be the start of something amazing. 

“The food is ready Mari, come over here.” Mari turned on the tv for Dia. Dia happily sucked on her pacifier waiting for her mommies to come back. Not too long later, the mommies came back and snuggled to Dia. Mari has brought over a bottle of milk for Dia. They have Dia in the middle and Kanan and Mari on each side of her. Once they were in a comfortable position, Mari gave her the bottle. 

Dia greedily started drinking the bottle and Kanan and Mari laughed and gave her a kiss on the cheek. Dia’s face went red but she giggled.

**Author's Note:**

> Next is mommy!Yohane with little!maru and little!ruby. I’m about halfway through the story but I’m not sure when I’m going to finish it ._.


End file.
